Something Like A Fairytale
by ILuvHim
Summary: An ordinary girl, that was all she was. Going to school, hanging with friends, listening to music. The normal teenage stuff. That was until her dream boys came to her school. Jonas Brothers gave her something that was she thought that was never possible.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first Jonas Brothers fanfiction.

Please R & R.

---------------------

_"I walked across the crowded street, sea of eyes cut through me..."_

"Mmhmmm." I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my radio. Another day school, another day of boredom. I looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m. is what it read. I pulled the covers back over my head wanting to go back to sleep. I stayed up till 2 in the morning studying for my history test.

"KRISTINA! IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, YOUR BREAKFAST WILL GET COLD!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I pulled myself out of bed and went across the hall, into the bathroom. I didn't have that great of an eye sight so I had to wear contacts. Once those were in, I washed my face and went to go eat my breakfast. As I was in the middle of eating my breakfast the doorbell rang and I knew who it was coming at my house at 6: 30.

"I'll get it." I said as I answered the door.

"Hey Olivia. Why are you here again?" I asked her as I saw her already dressed for school. She seemed very happy today. For some odd reason, that surprised me.

"Did you hear? Did you?" Olivia asked me with a grin plastered on her face as she pulled me by the hand into my room.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I shut my door and pulled out clothes from my closet. I had a somewhat large room, so it was good to hang out up all of my posters.

"The Jonas Brothers are going to go back to school! And guess what?" She said as she plopped down onto my bed.

"What?" I said smiling, rolling my eyes at her.

"Their going to our school!" At that moment I dropped everything in my hands and turned around with my mouth opened and my eyes wide.

"WHAT!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She was standing up, smiling like an idiot. I couldn't believe it. She has got to me playing around. She just has to.

"They start today." She said in a calm voice.

"Have you told Katie about this?" I asked as I checked the clock. I still had about 1 hour and 40 minutes till school. I was 16 years old so I drove my best friends Katie, and Olivia to school, even though Katie could drive.

"You need to get ready and no I haven't told her yet." She said picking up my clothes, putting them into my hands and pushing me into the bathroom, shutting the door.

My name is Kristina, in case you didn't know, and my best friends are Katie and Olivia. Katie is 16, a junior, Olivia is 15, a sophomore, and I'm a junior. We are in love with the Jonas Brothers. But not just because their extremely handsome, but because they are talent musicians who are great role models. They create great music and they apparently love to do so. Kevin 'belonged' to Katie, Joe 'belonged' to me, and Nick 'belonged' to Olivia. We all live about a block away from each other and we live in New Jersey. I got dressed as quickly as I could, not trying to impress anyone. I was an outcast at school for not doing as everyone else. My friends were friends with everyone. I was in faded jeans that were skinny around the ankles, a green shirt with some blue funky design on it and I wore vans on my feet. My hair looks like a poodle so I usually straighten it, which is exactly what I did. My silky brown hair lay on the tips of my shoulders as I put on some powder. My brown eyes popped when I added some eyeliner. That was the extent to the make-up that I wore. I walked out of the bathroom and went back into my room and saw that Katie was already there too.

"Hey Katie. You guys ready to go and see the Jonas Brothers?" I asked them, making them squeal, which made me laugh. I picked up my bag and my keys from my desk and we all headed to the school. In the car we listened to the Jonas Brothers, of course.

"Hey Kristina, what would you say to Joe if we had him in our science class and you got partnered up with him?" Katie said as she attempted to make me nervous. And if he was in my class I would probably not be able to say anything at all.

"Let's just go to our class before we are all late." Olivia said as we hopped out of my blue Nissan.

"I agree with Olivia. If I am late one more time I get sent to the office. And my mom got really mad the last time that happened." I explained to them as the bell rang for first period. We all searched for some sign of the Jonas Brothers but none were found. I sat in my speech class with an empty desk beside me. Olivia didn't have any classes with me and Katie except for science and lunch. She was a wiz at science. I on the other hand loved photography and dance.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came the principle, Big Rob, and then last Joe Jonas. I thought I was going to melt in my seat. I sat up straight and stared at Joe. He turned his head and waved. I thought he was waving at me but when I turned around I saw Melii waving back at him.

"So the rumors were true." I whispered to myself. I heard that Joe and her were dating and now I know the truth, and I couldn't believe it. She was the school's bitch. Literally. How could Joe like someone like her? But I wasn't the one to judge. I wasn't paying attention and when I looked up I Joe Jonas setting his stuff down in front of the desk beside mine and sitting down next to me. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Katie on the other hand probably wouldn't be too happy since Kevin in out of school and is going to college at the moment. I wondered if Nick got put in Olivia's class.

"Hey, I'm Joe." He said as he flashed me a smile. I gave him one in return, searching for the right words to say so that I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself.

"I'm Kristina."

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you." Joe said as he turned his head back to the front of the class room. I was screaming in my head trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. We were in Speech, which I found to be very boring. Since I didn't like it, I usually barley pass it every six weeks. I looked down at my notebook and tried to stop my ragged breath. As soon as I went back into normal breathing, I started to jot down some notes here and there. I saw Joe next to me leaning back and writing down some also. He wrote with his right hand, which I already knew. I didn't want to seem like an obsessed fan and scare him off but he wasn't even mine. He was going out with Melii. Out of all people, he was going out with her. I stared at the clock on the wall beside me and saw that we only had 30 minutes left till second period. This for me was math.

"Alright class. This week, your project will be with your partners. You will be with the person sitting next to you. Your assignment Is it create a board about what differences and similarities you both have. " said as I looked behind me as Melii sighed.

"This is just great. I have to work with dumbass here." She said to her clone friend across from her. I saw Joe from the corner of my eyes looking back and saying sorry to her. I turned around in my seat and wondered what other kind of things Joe liked to do.

"So. When do you want to get together and do this?" He asked me. I thought about it a moment and thought that since I had a basketball game to perform at tonight. Tomorrow would be best.

"I actually have a performance tonight, so how about tomorrow?" I asked him as I flipped my pages to a blank one. At least we can get some of it done today.

"What kind of performance?"

"The varsity dance team, Pacesetters." I informed him, secretly hoping he would come and see me.

"That's cool." He said with enthusiasm. I drew a line across the middle of the sheet of paper and handed it to Joe. He looked at the notebook and then at me.

"What do you want me to do with this? Oh you wanna play tic tac toe?" I smiled at his and then gave him my instructions.

"Write down your favorite color, food, and movie."

"Why? Are you going to stalk me now or something?" He said smirking.

"Oh yea." I said getting into my comfortable stage. I was still nervous but that was starting to go away the more we talked. We talked about how the school is, which teachers he should watch out for and stuff. When the bell rang and we headed for the door, Joe walked in front and held it open for me and let me go first.

"Thanks." I said but before he could say anything Melii came up and was all over him, glaring at me. I told him I'd see him later and left to science class. At least I can tell them all about my little conversation with the famous Joe Jonas.

"Hey Kristina! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Olivia walking towards me. She held her science book in her hands, and she had her purse on her shoulder. I was actually a Jonas Brothers purse that she got at the last concert, which was not even a month ago. I got one too, but I didn't want it to get ruined. He slowed down and let her catch up with me.

"Hey." I said as my face shined. I didn't want to spoil all the fun of making her go crazy if I didn't tell her.

"What's with you? You acted like you just came from a Jonas Brothers concert." She said. I did look like this every time I come home from a JB concert. I promise that every time Joe would sing Please Be Mine or Hello Beautiful or even When You Look Me In The Eyes, he looked straight at me.

"Wait a minute. You got Joe in your class right?" She asked as her face lit up. I acted as if nothing happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as walked into the science room and sat down at our table. Katie was already sitting down, with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I failed my English exam." She said as handed me her paper. 56. How could you fail an English exam?

"I supposedly didn't do a good job on the essay. She said that's was the reason why I failed." She said as she laid her head down.

"I'm so grounded today." She moaned as Olivia let out a very small squeak. I felt her grab my arm and I whipped my head around to her, about to ask if she's gone mad but there in the doorway, I saw Joe Jonas. I didn't think he had this class. He walked in and sat in front of me. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Well, looks like we have 2 classes together so far." He turned around and I felt the grip on my shoulder tighten.

"What is it this time? You having a heart attack?" I joked looking directly at her.

"It's its Nick." She said as she let out a sigh and basically stared at him the whole time he stood in the doorway.

"Nick." Joe said as he stood up and did a handshake with his brother.

"Hey Joe." He said looking directly at Olivia. She let her grip loosen as she started to blush.

This day just kept getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia looked away as Nick gave her smile. He sat down net to Joe and I started to listen in. I was a wee bit nosy okay? I can't help it. It's who I am. Anyways, I listened in their conversation.

"How did you get this class?" Joe said as he looked out into the hallway and gave a wave to Melii.

"The bumped me up a science class. I don't even know why."

"That's strange, but then again you always were the weird bro."

"What do you mean me? You're the one who is weird." Nick said as he laughed and looked back. I saw me over listening and I looked away and attempted to play it off.

"So Katie, How has your day been so far?" I asked her, nervously. She looked up at me and yawned.

"Wow, you must be a little bit tired." Olivia said leaning over the table. She took out her notebook and so did me and Katie just as the bell rang. Our science teacher, Mr. Burke, was the shortest 36 year old you have ever seen. I am 16 and 5'3 and he's shorter than me! How pathetic is that!? But on the other hand he was fairly easy even thought he didn't help you out a lot of the times.

"Okay class. Well as you all know, we have 2 new students today." Mr. Burke said in his mono tone which after a while got really irritating. The girls in the back of the class started screaming their heads off and started to jump out of their seats to go up to them. I would have been like them but he came to me. Just kidding.

"Girls, please quiet down. This is Nick." He said introducing Nick, which almost every person who. He stood up and waved to the class.

"Hey guys what's up?" As he said this the guys all rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Great, more pretty boys." One said behind us. I whipped my head around and glared at him. I knew how to fight, and so did he. This guy was Garret. I had beaten him up a few years back for picking on a friend of mine. He may have been a guy and taller but I whooped his behind good. After he saw this he raised his hands in defeat and looked at his book.

"And this is Joe." He stood up and turned around. All his did was smile, and at me too. He looked me straight in the eyes and then sat back down. That whole class period was just a little bit boring. Nick and Joe talked while he stole a few glanced my way and the same with me while I was talking to Katie and Olivia. The bell rang and I was ready to get out of here and go to Pacesetters.

"So you ready for today?" Katie asked me all excited. For some reason she loved to see me perform. She said I had attitude.

"A guess I'm a little nervous." I admitted as we left the classroom with Nick and Joe right behind us. I looked up and saw Melii coming through the hallway like a bull, pushing everyone out of her way to get to its target. She shoved me to the side.

"Watch it Bi-"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Olivia said covering my mouth as the principle strolled past us. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Joe who was hugging Melii but mouthing something to me. ' Sorry' is what he said. It wasn't even his fault so why was he apologizing? I kept walking, wanting a few extra minutes to get ready for practice. This class was two periods.

"I'm going to my art class. See you later." Katie said as she hugged both me and Olivia. She walked away waving bye.

"I don't see how she could stand the art teacher; she's nothing but a snob." Olivia said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Very attractive." I said laughing at her.

"I guess I should do it more often then." She said as she left to her choir class.

"See you later." She said and left while I headed straight for the gym. The next 2 periods actually went by fast. Pacesetters had try-outs this Friday so we had to get ready. We did technique and then got dressed. We had 6 classes a day. When I was doing getting ready I hurried to the lunch room to see If Joe or Nick had our lunch. Olivia and Katie weren't in here yet so I waited at a table by the doors.

"Boo." I turned around, and looked into Joe's eyes.

"That didn't scare you?" He asked me as he sat down and put his backpack on the table.

"No not really." I said letting a small laugh escape my lips. I turned my body to his and started to make a conversation appear. When I tried to say something, nothing would come out. I am getting nervous. In front of Joe Jonas. This is getting bad. Why wasn't I this nervous before? I looked away and tried to talk.

"So, how has your first day of school been so far?"

"It's been pretty good. The teachers I have so far are 'okay'. One of them looks like a leprechaun. No joke." Him saying this made me this of Mr. Burke, or Mrs. Attaway. They were both really short with red hair. It was kind of scary if you think about it.

"Are you taking English Literature?" I asked him, wondering which teacher he was talking about.

"Yeah. Some lady with a French accent." This described her well. It was defiantly Mrs. Attaway.

"Hey Joe." I looked up and Melii was standing right in front of us. She was radiating her anger right to me. She never liked me since I wasn't like her and her clones.

"Hey Melii. I was just-"

"Can we go now?" She said glaring at the both of us. Joe looked unsure but he stood up and walked around the table to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll see you later." Joe said as Melii pulled him away from me. I can't stand her at all. As I watched them leave, I saw Joe steal a glance behind him. I smiled at him and he went back to talking with Melii.

"Where have you been?!" Katie yelled at me with Olivia standing right behind her.

"What do you mean? And why are you yelling at me?" I asked her standing up, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay okay. Chillax." Katie said sitting down.

"So, I see you had a little conversation with Joe." Olivia said winking at me. I smiled and then told them to get closer.

"This is the story…" I told them the story and they both looked at me with wide eyes and mouth gapped open. I put my hands under their chins and shut them.

"I know. I know. But then Melii-"

"I knew she would ruin it for you. She always does." Olivia said sighing. She has always pushed me around or bullied me. But whenever I tried to fight her, she would always go and get the principle or run away. Coward. That's all she is. The rest of the lunch, Olivia talked about how Nick and she had the 2 periods before lunch together and that they talked forever, with her staring at him. As we left to go outside I saw Joe and Melii kissing at one of the tables. Usually nobody came out here during lunch, so it was pretty much deserted. I didn't really think anything of it and just kept walking to the hallway on the 2nd floor.

I sat in my last class, which was photography and waited for the tardy bell to ring. I laid my head on the desk and stared at the clock. Just 45 minutes and we're out of here. I heard someone running in the room as the bell started to ting. I looked up and saw Joe talking to the teacher. Ironically there was an empty seat next to me. As he sat down he gave me a smile.

"Funny running into you again." He said. I laughed and we talked. I started getting nervous again, and when I get nervous, I get shy. I stared at the clock and figured out that we only had 10 more minutes left. Talking to Joe made time fly by.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He said as we packed up our stuff.  
"I guess so." I said as I quickly wrote down my cell phone number on a sheet of paper and gave it to him.

"What's this?" He asked me looking at it.

"My number."

"Are you hitting on me too? First you want to stalk me, not your hitting on me." Joe said smirking.

"It's for tomorrow. For when we do the project." I informed him laughing at his assumption.

"Oooohhhh." He said laughing nervously. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. As I looked down the hallway I saw Olivia and Nick hugging each other. 'They are so cute.' I thought to myself as Nick caught up with Joe and left the building.

Katie and Olivia said good-bye also and I roamed the hallways looking for my locker. As I turned the corner I saw something that shocked me.

What I saw in front of me was something that I couldn't but also could believe. Melii looked toward me and pulled up her straps from her spaghetti shirt.

"What are you looking at loser?" She said as she pushed away some guy that was groping her. He her was basically off and he had her up against the lockers in the empty hallway. I knew that she was a bitch but I didn't think she could this much of one. I turned away and walked back down the way I came. My eyes still eyes, thinking about the scene I had just walked into. I didn't know if I should tell Joe or make sure that he found out for himself. I didn't want him thinking that I was jealous or something. I got into my car and drove home in silence. Katie and Olivia decided to go to the mall without me since I usually stay after school for a while. As I got home my mom greeted me from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" She asked me as she cut up some vegetables for dinner. There was a pot of boiling water on the stove and a cake baking in the oven. My mom always tried to be the perfect mother like on the old TV. Shows. It's kind of annoying sometimes.

"Fine. I'm going to do some homework." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards me room. I had the biggest room, since I had so much stuff.

"Okay honey. Your dad will be home around 7 tonight." She yelled behind as I shut the door. I let my bag slumped to the floor as I ran and jumped on my bed on my back. I usually didn't have any homework so tonight wasn't that much of a difference. I turned up my iPod from its docking station and started to sing along. My friends tell me that I have a good singing voice but I refuse to believe that. I had a large window on the side of my house that you would push it out to open it inside of pushing up.

" She's an underdog  
lives next door to me  
she's always heard you won't amount to anything  
and it kills me to watch the agony behind her eyes  
tragic the way people pass her by but now I realize."

After I sang that verse I decided to hang up the rest of my Jonas Brothers posters. When Joe comes over her, he is going to freak. And not in a good way. I reached into a drawer of my desk and pulled out a stack of posters. I sorted out Jonas Brothers and then others. I grabbed some tacks sitting on my night stand and stood on my bed putting some up there.

"KRISTINA!" My mom yelled. It was faint because my loud music but I did hear her. I finished the one poster and turned down my music.

"KRISTINA! COME HERE PLEASE!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes thinking that she would want me do take out the trash, again. Not that it bothered me but if she wanted me to do it, why not ask me while I was in the kitchen just a few minutes ago. I opened door and went to the kitchen but instead she was in the living room.

"Yeah m-"I stopped right there when I saw the Jonas family in my living room. They were in my living room!!! Katie and Olivia are going to kill me for this.

"Hi sweetie." Could she stop calling me that in front of them?

"These are our new neighbors." First their going to my school. Now I live next door to them?! This couldn't get any better.

"Hey Kristina." Joe said. My cheeks turned slightly pink and I smiled at him.

"This is Denise, Paul, Kevin, Joe, whom you already know, Nick, and Frankie." My mom said as she introduced me them all of them. They all said hi as she called their names.

"It's nice to you." I say, being polite. I'm usually always polite to my friend's parents and mine. It was a habit of mine.

"And you as well. You have a very polite daughter." Paul said. He gave me a smile and I thought that I'm on good terms with them now. It's always a bad thing to get on the bad side of parents.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" My mom asked. I stood next to her chair, getting ready to go get some water.

"I'll have some water." Nick said. Followed by Joe and Frankie.

"I'll be back." I said but as I was just about to go into the kitchen Joe started to get up.

"I'll help you." We walked into the kitchen and I felt weird now. Should I tell him? Should I just forget I saw anything? I opened the fridge and handed Joe three water bottles. I grabbed one for myself and as I closed the door. I turned around and found Joe staring at me. I looked into his big beautiful eyes and found myself going into a trance.

"We should get back." Joe said as I shook my head and the nodded. He gave a sideways smile and we walked back into the living room. When we got there everyone was already at the door.

"We're sorry that we have to leave so suddenly. The boys need to be in the recording studio in an hour." Mrs. Jonas said as she gave my mom a hug.

"I hope we can be good friends." She said as her and Mr. Jonas walked out.

"You want to come along?" Joe asked me. I smiled, happy that he invited me. I looked at my mom, begging her with my eyes.

"Oh all right. Just don't be back too late." She said as I left with them. I was happy. I was going to be friends with Joe Jonas, not just him the whole Jonas family. I was going to the record studio with them today. This is just too amazing. Too perfect. I hope nothing can change my life right now.

"Come on guys." Mrs. Jonas said as she called after everyone. We all got on the bus and talked the whole ride there. Me and Joe have the same personalities, well almost, so we had a great time. Suddenly, in the middle of my conversation with Joe, my phone rang. And it was Take a Breath by none other that Jonas Brothers.

"Hold on a sec." I said and answered it.

"Hola." I said and then I heard screaming.

"KRISTINA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Olivia yelled at me. What was she talking about? We didn't have plans today. I know for a fact that we didn't.

"What are you talking about? And why are you yelling?" I asked her as I held the phone 5 inches away from my ears.

"I don't know…." There was a long pause and as looked up Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie were all staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

"My friend Olivia is just kidding." I whispered as I held my hand over the mouth piece. Olivia can sometimes be loud. I am too, don't get me wrong.

"So what are you up to?" She asked me as I put the phone against my ear.

"Nothing just going to the record studio." I told her. She was going to flip, after she figured out what I'm talking about.

"Why are you going there?"

"I'm hanging out with the Jonas-"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Katie this time. I guess she was on the line also.

"Listen I have to go. Call you guys later, with details." I said, whispering that last part.

"We're here!" Mr. Jonas called from the front of the bus. They were always in that. We all headed off the bus and I was second to last since Joe was such a gentleman. When I got off the bus, I walked forward and saw someone I really didn't want to see. Melii. I rolled my eyes as she strolled past me and gave Joe a hug. I wasn't jealous; I just thought that she didn't deserve someone as sweet, nice, and caring as Joe. I certainly didn't.

"We'll be back in about 2 or 3 hours. Have a good time." Mrs. Jonas said as she and Mr. Jonas got back on the bus and left for home. We went to the cafeteria and got something to eat. I sat beside Nick and Kevin and left Joe and Melii alone on the other end of the table. I talked to the other Jonas's and they were really nice. Nick didn't really talk but that because I didn't have much in common with him. I knew he would be perfect for Olivia but he had a girlfriend. Her name was Cassidy and apparently a cheater. He was telling me that she cheated on him 4 times already. Has he ever heard of once a cheater always a cheater? I mean once is too many. Olivia sounded perfect for him so I started to talk to him about her, that was before Kevin said that they had be in the studio in 3 minutes.

While we were in the studio, me and Melii were on once side while Kevin, Joe, and Nick were recording there new song Pushing Me Away. It sounded awesome. I was mesmerized by Joe's voice and wished that I could hear his voice forever. It was so pure, amazing. That was until Melii started to talk.

"Whatever you saw today, erase it from your memory." I was confused about why she had brought it up. I have already focused on not telling him.

"Well did see it and I'm not going to deny that."

"If you tell him you will be sorry you ever knew me."

"I didn't plan on it, and I already wish I didn't know you, so don't flatter yourself. Oh and now since you threatened me, if you don't tell him when their finish this next song, I will." I said smirking at her. Yes I do have a mean side. After I said this, the song ended. Ironic huh?


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" I asked her standing up. I was not going to let her get away with this. I mean why would she cheat on JOE JONAS? Seriously, is there something wrong with her? There has to be. If I was his girlfriend, I'd be happy just to be with him. I wouldn't need anything else in the world.

"Hey Kristina, how did that sound?" Joe asked me as he stepped out. Kevin and Nick were switching guitars for their next song.

"It sounded great." As I said this, I saw him smile and then asked Melii what she thought of it.

"So what did you think?" He asked as she stood up and kissed him. Did I already tell you how much of a B she is? Like that was supposed to make me jealous.

"It was amazing sweetie." She said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back in. He announced the next song as Burning Up as me and Melii started to bicker again.

"Don't you even think about telling him?" She warned me. Does she think she scares me?

"And why is that? What are YOU going to do about it?" I said pointing my finger at you, emphasizing you.

"This isn't even your business!" She yelled at me I glared at her and moved toward her as she started to back up against the wall. Just before I was about to yell in her face Joe pulled me back. I didn't even notice that they stopped playing.

"What the heck is going on?" Joe asked looking at me as he stood between us. I rolled my eyes and let out a deep breath, calming myself down. How could I get so worked up over someone like her?

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Mel. What is going on?" He asked her with his cute confused look on his face. She took him by the hand and led him out of the room and into the hallway. I ran to the door and let my ear rest against it. I was going to find out what happened on my own.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked her.

"I don't know, she was getting all upset because I said that I was happy with you."

"I don't think she would so something like that." Joe said trying to defend me. Maybe we do connect after all.

"You don't know her like I do. Last year when she likes this guy in our class, she started rumors, posted pictures of his girlfriend that were photo shopped to make her look like a slut. They broke up and haven't talked to each other since." I stood there with my mouth wide open and eyes basically popping out of my head. Is she for real? She can't be telling him something like this. I would never do something like that in my entire life. How could she lie to him about something like this? I was ready to open that door and knock her lights out, but I continued to listen.

"Are you sure you talking about the right Kristina?" Joe asked her.

"It's all because she likes you. She going to try and convince you that I'm this horrible person. She told me that she was going to tell you that she saw me making out with some guy after school today when she got you alone with her." After she said this Joe barged into the room making me jump back from the door.

"How could you even start something like that?" He asked me obviously upset. DON'T BELIEVE HER JOE! SHE'S LYING! Those are the words that I wanted to yell at him, well not yell, but you get the idea.

"What are you talking about? Why would I? I wasn't going to, I had no plan, and I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not that kind of person." I said hoping that he would believe me but why would he? He barley knows me. He would most likely believe his lying, cheating girlfriend. I didn't even care what else he had to say is he was going to listen to what someone else says, I walked out of the studio and towards the parking lot.

"I can't believe she would just lie like that." I said walking through the cars to the sidewalk. I didn't have a choice, I have to walk home.

"KRISTINA!" I turned around to see a figure running to me. Once I could see the face I saw that it was Nick.

"Nick? What are you doing?" I asked him confused. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair as the wind blew softly.

"Are you going to walk home?" He asked him shielding the sun from his eyes as it started to go down.

"Well yeah. How else am I going to get home? I don't think it would be such a great idea to go home with you guys." I said looking at the pavement.

"I already called my parents so they should be here in about 45 minutes. Just let us take you home. I'm sure Joe doesn't want you to walk home."

"I wouldn't blame if he didn't care. I would never do something like that but he doesn't even know me that well."

"I don't even know why he does believe her."

"Wait. What?"

"I don't believe her I've seen her with other guys before. Not that often. Only once or twice but still. And I saw her after school today."

"I saw it after school today too."

"I've talked to him about it before but he doesn't listen." Nick said as he shook his head.

"It's just something he'll have to learn on his own." He said as he turned around to see Kevin from the back door. He started to wave us over there.

"I guess we better go back in there. I have to finish the recording for tonight." Nick said as he started to walk.

"Come on. It'll be fine. Just...... make sure you sit on the opposite side of Melii." I laughed and walked with him, hoping I was doing something that I wouldn't regret. I following behind Nick and Kevin and as we got back into the studio room, Joe didn't glance at me once, and Melii gave me dirty looks the whole time. I couldn't wait till I got home. But then I'd have them as next door neighbors. I sat in the far corner to where I could see Joe, Nick, and Kevin and block Melii out of my sight. I leaned my head up against the wall.

"She's the one I've been waiting for  
the one who show me who to be  
just who I am  
I've always searching for something  
and she's always been the one  
I never thought of."

I heard Joe singing these words to their newest slow song and I instantly fell in love with it. Suddenly my cell phone began to ring and it was the Jonas Brothers song. I hurried up and answered it and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"When are you going to be home? I want to know the details already." Olivia whined. It hadn't even been 2 hours yet.

"I'll call you later. Bye." I said and hung up the phone, rolling my eyes in the process. I took a deep breath and turned off my phone, putting it back into my pocket. I walked down the hall till I found a snack machine. I had the munchies so I decided to get some chips for a little snack. I held the bag in hand and walked back into the room. As I did all eyes were on me. It was a little weird I have to admit. I sat were I was once seated before. Apparently they were done recording since Joe had his arm around Melii in the corner and Nick and Kevin were gathering up the equipment. I opened the little bag of chips and started to eat them. I wanted Nick and Kevin to hurry it up and come out here already. It was really awkward and the next dirty look she gives me I was going walk out of this room, and just walk home. I didn't care if it was almost dark outside. I saw Joe check his phone and then walk to the door where they recorded at.

"Hey guys, moms here." As he walked to the door to leave, he glanced down at me and then away. I sighed and then stood when he left the room. I followed behind everyone while Nick stayed by me.

"Don't worry; he'll come to his senses, sooner or later." He whispered to me. I smiled and then gave him a little push. The bus ride home was quiet. Nobody spoke a single word, and I could tell Mrs. and Mr. Jonas were thinking that it was weird just like me. As I got off the bus, I started to walk home without saying anything but I don't think that was going to happen.

"Kristina, wait up." Nick said as he caught up with me before I had gotten to my house.

"Yeah?" I asked him, turning my body. I wanted to go home, into my room and take a shower. Today hasn't been the best day.

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. I have a few friends I want you to meet." I said, remembering that I had to call Olivia when I went inside.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I bet you'll like one of them."

"Actually, I have a girlfriend." I did not know this, neither did Olivia. She is going to be crushed.

"Oh, well what's her name?"

"Cassidy. She doesn't go to our school."

"NICK! Come on!" We both turned around and saw Joe standing in the doorway. I could tell that he was upset. I am the one that should be upset. I'm being judged on what someone else says. That's not fair. Nobody should be judged on what other people say about them.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Nick said as he started towards his own house.

"Tell Joe I said goodnight." I said softly so that Joe wouldn't hear me. Nick just nodded his head and we both went inside our own houses. As I walked into my room, I opened my window and sat on the seat. I looked up at the stars and grabbed my notebook that I kept my songs in. Seeing the stars and getting to think really let my imagination flow. There were no streets lights so you could see the stars clearly. I tapped my pencil against my notebook trying to think of something to write. I thought that I should brainstorm. I started to write down what I was feeling and why. Upset – I'm being judged by what other people say. Happy – I actually got to talk to Joe Jonas. Those were the main feeling I was having. That didn't help at all. Suddenly, a cold breeze past by and knocked my window against the house. I looked to the side and I could see Joe, writing on his bed, I think it was a song, or maybe just homework. He looked up and our eyes stayed glued together for the longest time.

"Sweetie?" I turned my head to my door as my mom walked in. I closed my notebook, not realizing that one of my songs had fallen to ground outside. I put it down and sat up.

"You should go to bed. You know you have practice early tomorrow." My mom said as she smiled and then gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I will soon. Promise." I smiled but as soon as she left it quickly faded away.

"I think you dropped this." I turned around once more to see Joe sitting on my window seat. I was surprised he was even talking to me. I mean after what happened and all, but I do think he judged too quickly. I think he realized that too once I saw the look on his face.

"I-"

"I'm sorry." I blinked a few times and the cocked my head to the side. Why was he apologizing? Isn't he supposed to be mad at me? He must have read my face since she started to speak once more.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't listen to what people say about others. I don't know what's true and what's not so I should just take my time and figure it out myself." I smiled at him and then sat down, letting my legs hang out side the window.

"I don't think you're that kind of person."

"And why not?" I asked him. I looked up at the sky, waiting for his answer. I looked back at him to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

"Nothing." He looked away and then stood up. Was he leaving so soon? I wanted to talk with him some more.

"Come with me." He stuck out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

"What if you take me somewhere and kill me?" I said, squinting my eyes at him, smiling. I laughed but then gracefully but my hand in his. Our hands fit together like puzzle pieces, perfect together. I stood up and shut the window with my free hand. We started to walk and I realized that we were still holding hands. I quickly let go and shoved them into the pockets of my jeans.

"So where are you going to take me?" I asked him, suspiciously. I nudged him and started to walk a little faster.

"Somewhere. You'll see." With that he grabbed my hand once more and pulled me behind his and he started to run.

"Joe! Where are taking me?" I laughed. I shook my head as he looked back at me and then ahead. I went along with him. He stopped and made me bump into him.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He covered my eyes with his hands and then got behind me. I tried to pull them away but his hands didn't budge.

"Joe, what are you doing?" It seemed that all I did was ask questions. I decided to just go along with it and just have some fun.

"I don't know." He let his hands fall to the side as I turned around to face him. So he was just going to take to nowhere? He is some strange boy.

"You are so weird." I said smiling at him.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked me, which took me by surprise.

"Uh sure." We walked down the street and went around a few blocks. We talked about how he met Melii, even though I really wasn't interested, but his eyes made me think that he had second doubts about dating her. Maybe he's starting to catch on. I don't him to get hurt but I can't let someone cheat on him, or anyone else I know, even though I just met them. We also talked about me being single. He found it hard to believe.

"But you're so nice, it's hard for me to believe that someone like you isn't taken yet." This only made me blush. We talked like we've known each other forever. It was great to have a guy to talk to without it being weird. I felt like he was already one of best friends. I took out my cell phone as it started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the screen and it said that my mom was called me.

"Joe, what time is it?" I asked him nervously as I stopped at a stop sign a few streets away from our house.

"It's 11:30." Oh My Jonas. I left the house at 9 and I didn't even let my mom. She is going to be so mad.

"Oh lord." I whispered as I answered the phone. I didn't even get the chance to say hello.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU YOUNG LADY!" My mom screamed through the phone. I walked away and stopped to where Joe couldn't hear. I gave the finger, not the middle, the one to tell him to hold on a moment.

"Mom, calm down. I out with a friend. We're just a few blocks away."

"You get back here right now." She sneered through the phone. I was totally grounded.

"Yes Ma'am." I said and I hung up the phone. I walked back to Joe, and his facial expression read guilty.

"I'm sorry I kept you out so late." He said. He shouldn't even be apologizing. It was my fault for not letting my mom know.

"It's not your fault. I should have let my mom know. Don't worry about. She'll probably just give me a lecture." I said and I said he mouth turn upside into a smile. His smile showing off his perfect teeth.

"We'll I hope your not in trouble."

"How about we go back, so that I won't get in any more." I said as I walked beside him. When we got to my house he insisted that he talked my mom. When we went through the front door, Joe started to talk to her. He blamed it all on himself and she actually didn't do anything to me. She forgave Joe as he apologized after about a million and one times. She told me to just let her know when I go out again. I said yes and then Joe went back to his house. I went in my room and put up my notebook and then got changed for bed. Night is my favorite time of the day it's hard to go to sleep sometimes. I was in boxers and a t-shirt that had Pikachu on it from Pokémon. That was an awesome show! I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, and started to get into bed. As soon as I turned off my light a heard a knock on my window. _Joe._ I thought as I got up from under my covers and moved to my window. I opened it up and saw Joe smiling at me.

"What?" He asked me as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing at my window?" I asked him, laughing. I rolled my eyes and then waited for an answer.

"I don't know." I started laugh even more.

"You don't know anything do you?" I didn't let him answer this time.

"Goodnight Joe." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the window. I gave him a wave and then went back to my bed. As I got it in I could still see Joe standing there in shock. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Not a big deal. Well it was to me because I could feel the butterflies in the stomach wanting fly out.

Throughout the next 3 months we have been like best friends. Nick and Olivia meet and I could tell that there was a connection going on between them two, but he had a girlfriend. She was really nice, and sweet, but she was extremely quiet. Kevin and Katie meet and they hit it off great. She would call me every chance that she got just to tell me how much of a romantic he was. I hope Joe was that way. It was about 2 and a half months before my birthday. That was about the only thing that he didn't know about me, my birthday. He was only 12 days after mine. As school was close to being out I started to see Joe less and less. His girlfriend apparently was getting jealous of me because of all the time me and Joe had been spending together. One day when we were walking home after school, because my car was in the shop, we past a park.

"I have an urge to go swing." With that said, I handed Joe my bag and ran to the swing set. I could see his facial expression as I started to swing, and I could tell he was giving me that you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. I laughed and then yelled over to Joe.

"Come on! It's fun!" I said as I pushed myself higher and higher. I saw Joe put our stuff down on a bench and then get on the swing next to me. I slowed down and we started to talk, catch up if you want to say.

"Have you heard that new song Angel by Natasha Beddingfield? It is amazing!"I said exaggerating, but it was true. I started to hum the tune and he looked at me funny.

"I think I'll stop now." I said embarrassed. I have never sang, hummed, anything in front of anyone. I couldn't sing and I knew that. I just did it for fun.

"You can always tell how the person sings by the way they hum." He stated. I was just about to say something but I heard someone yelling Joe's name behind us.

"Joe!" Melii. I should have known. Joe had a look on his as if he was in trouble. Was he not allowed to have girls as friends or just not be friends with me?

"Oh hey Melii." Joe said, acting as if nothing was going on. And it was the truth, nothing was going on.

"What are you doing?" She stopped in front of me basically yelling at him.

"Talking with Kristina. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I said that I didn't you hanging out with her. She's a bad influence."

"I think Joe is a big boy now. He can handle himself." I couldn't help myself, I had to step in. That was one thing I didn't like about myself. I butted in too much.

"Was I talking to you wench?" She sneered at me. I raised my eyebrows and stood up ready to knock her to the ground and show her who she's messing with.

"Excuse me? I know you did not just call me a wench?" I moved toward her as she moved back.

"Yeah… What are you going to do about it?" She said, fear filling her eyes while mine filled with hatred and anger. Unfortunately, Joe stepped in. This is just like a repeat of what happened a few months earlier, only this time he wasn't defending her.

"Melii, don't tell me who and who I cannot see." Joe said. It looks like he has had enough of her. She needs to be taught a lesson.

"What?" She said. I backed away and let Joe have his way with her. Maybe he'll dump her. I sure hope so, she is such a b-.

"She's a slut! How could you be friends with someone like her?" I was knocked from my thoughts as I heard her say this.

"Oh hell no." I walked back up to them, shoved Joe to the said and punched her right in the nose. She fell to the ground bleeding while Joe held me back from doing anymore damage to her.

"I think that enough." Joe said. I shrugged him off and walked away. This is girl was getting me worked up? At least I got my anger out. I breathed in and out as I sat on the bench a few yards away. Joe helped her up, of course he would, he is a gentleman after all. He grabbed some tissue from his pocket and gave it to her.

"How could you let her do that to me?" She said crying. Oh brother.

"You deserved it Melii, and you know you did." Joe said as he walked backwards.

"And just so you know. We're done." With that, Joe turned around and walked towards me, sadness in his eyes. I could tell from that moment that he must have really cared about her. I started to fell bad but if he stayed in a relationship with her it would only make him miserable.

"Listen Joe, I'm sorry." I said, I didn't want him to be hurt by this. He was like my best friend, no correct that my best guy friend, no correct that again. He was my best guy friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm better off without her. She's cheated on me multiple times but I just refused to believe it." He said sitting down next to me. I wanted to just give him a big hug and make his pain go away. He was right, but I'm pretty sure he didn't believe himself. I know he cared for her, you could it in his eyes, but there was also doubt.

"I know what we could do. It's something you like." I said teasing him. He looked at me, putting on that smile that could always brighten my day.

"And what's that?"

"We could go back to your house, and you could play me Please Be Mine." I said smiling so big that I had my eyes shut. He started to laugh and once he did I glared at him. He gave up, I knew he would.

"But that's something you like." He protested.

"So you don't like singing to me? Is that it?" I said as I gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and then at the ground. He would switch a few times and then finally spoke.

"You know I love to sing to you." He said as he draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Awe!!! Joe!!!" I said acting like a little school girl. I gave him a hug and then we stood up, his arm falling to the side. I sort of wished he would leave it there. Olivia and Katie knew about my feeling for Joe. Even though I had them before I met him, but ever since I've got know 'Him', those feelings grew, immensely. His voice entered my mind and knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Kristina, watch out." Joe said, but it was too late, I had walked right into a pole. I fell back and hit my head on the concrete. I laid on the ground for a little bit as the sun was shining brightly in my face. But that soon faded when Joe moved his head above mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling at me.

"That hurt. Really bad." I said, smiling, and closing my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you back to my house. I'll get you an ice pack." He said as he grabbed me from the back and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said as I held my head. I tired to walk and stumbled but Joe caught me as I fell backwards.

"Dizzy?" He asked as put one arm around my waist, helping me to walk. As long as his stayed there and helped to support me I'd be fine. As he walked to his house, he kept asking me if I was okay, if we should walk slower, or call Kevin to come and pick them up. He was really sweet and that's one of the reasons why I liked him so much. When we arrived, Nick and his girlfriend Cassidy we're sitting on the couch, watching a movie. How long did we take getting home? I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 6 p.m. Only 2 and a half hours. Time really does go by when you're having fun, just like they say.

"Look at the cute couple." Cassidy said to Nick, even though she was trying to be quiet I heard her and could feel the color in my cheeks rising up. Apparently Nick saw and smiled at me. I quickly moved Joe's arm away from my waist. Joe wasn't even paying attention until I touched him.

"Are you sure you can walk by your self, you were still a little wobbly when we came in." He said looking directly into my eyes. I got lost in a trance looking into his perfect hazel eyes.

"Hey Kristina, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nick asked me, but I was too much in my own world to notice him standing there.

"Sure." I said slowly walking away. I shook my head and realized that I was following Nick into the backyard. When we got there I saw that their pool was sparkling clean. Just in time too.

"What?" I asked him. I knew what he wanted to talk to me about. Great. Now someone else knows too. And this time he's family.

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about." He said smirking at me. Yeah I sure. I like Joe okay!  
"I haven't the slightest clue." I started but he stared me down and I had to talk. I could tell that he was going to do something to me if I didn't just confess.

"Okay, okay. You win." I said sighing. I really hope he can keep his mouth shut." So you do like him."  
"Please don't tell him." I said hoping that he wouldn't.  
"Don't worry I won't but your going to have to sometime." Nick said as he walked off, leaving me outside. Not even thirty seconds later Joe popped his head out of the door.  
"Wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked me as he started to open the door a little bit more.

"Um sure. But it has to be a scary one." I said as I walked past him. I felt a lot better, stupid pole. I was always doing things like that. Running into things or tripping. I walked through the house and to the stair case, where I saw Nick giving me the look. I wasn't going to tell him. It wouldn't be the same between us anymore. He most likely doesn't like someone like me. I mean, I'm not a size 5, I don't have perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect anything. I'm probably the last person he would date. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs with Joe following behind me. He ran up past me and into his room.

"Stay out there for a second." He yelled when he shut the door. I got to the step and stood there. What the heck was he doing? I bet his room was a pig sty. I smiled to myself as he opened the door and motion me to come in.

"Cleaning?" I asked him while smirking at him as I walked into his room. His hand grazed mine as I strolled past him. I thought nothing of it, except for the fact that his touch made shivers go up and down my spine. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to pop in a movie.

"You said scary right?" He said looking through his movies. They were all scattered in the cabinet under his T.V.

"Yep." I said as I took off my converse to reveal some neon green socks. Green was my favorite color. He put in a DVD and then hoped on the bed, making me bounce.

"So what movie did you put in?"

"You'll see." He said as he pushed play on his remote and leaned up again the wall. I did the same and crossed my legs out in front of me. Soon enough, after all the previews were over, I saw the title of the movie.

"I thought you were going to put in a scary movie?" I said looking up at him. He smiled at me.

"But this is a really good movie. Trust me you'll like it." I did trust him, a little bit too much if you ask me. I leaned back against the wall and watch Alvin and the Chipmunks. It was so cute. But I didn't get to see all of it since I fell asleep on Joe. I had my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist.

"Awe look at them two." Kevin said as he slowly opened the door to Joe's room. Apparently Joe was asleep too.

"There are two cute." Kevin said leaning against the door frame. He saw Joe with his head on top of mine and his arms around me. Suddenly Joe lifted his head and yawned. It was dark so he couldn't see a thing.

"What time is it?" He asked no one in particular.

"It's almost 9." Nick said. Joe jumped, but no too much since I was still in his arms.

"What the heck are you guys doing in here?" Joe said turning on the lamp on his night stand.

"We came to get you to do the dishes. It's your night remember?" Kevin said.

"Yeah and I'm not doing it again for you." Nick said walking out of Joe's room and into his room.

"Where's Cassidy?" Joe asked Kevin, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She left. I think their going to break up."

"Why?"

"He says that he doesn't have the same feelings as before."

"Oh." Joe said as he looked down at me. Too bad I was asleep.

"So, I hear that you and Melii broke up. When did that happen?"

"After school today." Joe said looking at floor now.

"Why are you upset about it? You know she was wrong for you."

"Yeah but still. I did like her at one point. I just didn't want to believe all that going around by other people." Joe said as he sighed.

"Well, it's for the better. And cheer up because I think you should be after someone else now. "He said winking. Joe moved and so did I. I slowly opened my eyes so see Joe staring down at me, smiling.

"Hey sleepy head." Joe said moving the hair away from my eyes. He was so sweet.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" I asked him not getting up from my position but yawning instead.

"Just Kevin. He thinks that I need to be after another girl right now."

"But it's too early." I said, thinking that Kevin was kind of right. I mean he should move on, but not get involved with another girl so soon. That would make him look bad.

"Well we should probably get you home." He said as he took one last glance at me and got up. I sat up and stretched my arms high above my head.

"Do we have to?" I said, not really wanting to leave. I put my legs over the edge of the bed and at the sad look on my face.

"It's almost 9." Joe has been so cautious about keeping me out late ever since that first night. I smiled and stood up on the carpet floor. I looked around for my shoes and couldn't find them.

"Hey Joe, where are my shoes?" I think I know who the thief was too.

"They should be on the floor next to the bed." He said as he left the room. I quickly followed afterward him but then went to Frankie's room. It was dark so he was probably asleep. I tip toed in and the moment I did, I tripped and fell flat on my face. I hope that didn't make too much noise to wake him up. I saw a shadow forming over mine and I turned around to see Joe.

"Are you okay? You are always falling." He said as he helped me up. I looked down to see what I had tripped on. My shoes.

"Hey, It was an accident, and plus don't you fall all the time?" I said as he put out his hands in front of me and helped me up. I grabbed my shoes and followed Joe out of Frankie's room, shutting the door silently.

"I hope I didn't wake him." I said as we walked down the stairs. I felt something vibrating and pulled out my cellular device while putting my shoes on and the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mom?" I said, getting very aggravated with her. She wouldn't stop calling me every few hours, even when I'm in class.

"Where are you?"

"At Joe's. I'm coming home now so don't worry. Be there in a few." I said and hung up. She could be very annoying. I rolled my eyes as Kevin and Nick came into the hallway.

"You leaving?" They asked in unison.  
"Yeah. See you guys later." I said as I gave each of them a hug. Joe opened the door and waited for me to exit. He is such a gentleman.

"Thanks." I said smiling up at him as we started to walk together next door. It was dark and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I titled my head up to the sky as we stopped on the side walk in front of my house.

"It's so beautiful." I said as my eyes scanned the dark sky. When I looked back at Joe, he was staring right at me.

"What?" I said smiling, but confused, as I titled my head the side. He quickly looked away, and I could have sworn he was blushing.

"Nothing, it's just, you look so beautiful." He must be joking. My hair looked like an afro from the frizziness and then it was dark so how could he see.

"Thanks…" I said a little bit more confused. We walked around the house and to my window. I stood in front of him and was about to say something but he put his fingers to my lips.

"Shhh." He said as then kissed my cheek and went into his room through his window. I stood there, staring after him, amazed but then excited. I watched him shut the window and get into his bed. It took me a few minutes to get back to real life and go inside. I went in, but before I shut the window a cold breeze blew around me and made me look up into the sky. The stars were shining brighter than ever before. I smiled to myself and then went inside. I got changed and then went to sleep. I didn't really dream anything unusual. But my last dream was different. Me and Joe were a couple but we had to hide it. At school we had to act like we didn't know who each other was. It hurt and I felt it. I woke up with my heart aching.

'_That was strange.'_

The sunlight burst through my windows as the day started. I looked over at my clock and it read 7 a.m. It was a Saturday! Too early I say. I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to fall back asleep. At least until 9.


End file.
